Family Dearest
by Nyteness
Summary: Sakura, Tenten and Naruto were a happy family, until Their Sister MiyuriOC is getting Married. Suddenly, they question everything they've known of their pasts. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno KOC GOC TemaShin lotsa OCOC
1. The Shriek

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, don't sue

**Family Dearest**

**By Nyteness**

For miles around, everything was peaceful. The Haruno residence, a grubby little apartment in the middle of a big city was especially quiet. Usually one of the four occupants would be arguing their heads off or screaming at the top of their lungs.

"**YEEESSSSSSS!"** Whoops, spoke too soon. The shrill sound pierced the air startling the birds that had perched on the balcony and a girl reading inside.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Fifteen year old Haruno Sakura screeched at her oldest sibling. Sakura had longish bubblegum pink hair and glittering green eyes that were glinting with anger. Her miniscule fists were clutched in balls as she got upset that her careless sibling had disturbed the peace and quiet she had wished for. Sakura had been reading on the couch in the living room, catching up on some of her favorite stories on this lazy Saturday afternoon.

"What's Mi-nee-chan screaming about now?" Haruno Tenten poked her head out of the room she and Sakura shared. Tenten looked nothing like her younger sister, also being older her than her by a year, with her chocolate hair and her mahogany eyes. Tenten was tall and muscled, compared to her sister's petite and delicate form. Tenten was taking advantage of the past peace and quiet to listen to some of her music and polish some of her favourite blades. Even though she didn't sound annoyed, you could tell by the killer aura rolling off her in waves.

"OH MY GOD, KURO PROPOSED!" Haruno Miyuri, the last Haruno sister came bouncing out of her room with star struck, green eyes. Her long blond bounced around, nearly coming undone from their loose pigtails. The twenty four year old was so happy, she acted 10, bouncing around like a boy just asked her out on a date. Miyuri was the oldest of the siblings and the one that was charged with custody over them since their parents had died. She had been dating Kuro for 2 years now, and since they had just graduated from University, it was a perfect time for them to marry.

"What's up, Mi-nee-chan?" Uzumaki Naruto stuck his head into the apartment. Naruto was "The little boy" of the group, even though he was only a few months younger than Sakura. Naruto was adopted into the family years ago, when he was about 6. He had grown up extremely close with the family, so close they accidentally called him Haruno Naruto sometimes. Naruto had bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and a messy blond hair that wouldn't go down no matter how hard he tried. He was extremely protective of his sisters though, and it didn't make life easy for any of the many guys that approached Sakura or Tenten.

"He proposed!" Miyuri looked as if she was on cloud nine

"Congrats!" Tenten clapped her hands happily. Her ear phones hung loosely around her neck as she bounced on her heels.

"Yay! It's about time!' Sakura dropped her book and hugged her older sister, temporarily forgetting her irritation.

"Does that mean I get to skip homework because of that?" Naruto asked cheekily.

"Hmm. . ." Miyuri tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Alright, it won't make much difference anyways,"

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed. She looked at her sister as if she'd gone mad. Even Tenten looked shocked out of her regular laid back attitude. Naruto was grinning.

"See, I'm going to take you out for dinner, in celebration, because after Sunday, we're moving," Miyuri explained, "So you're not going back to school, but you do need to say good-bye to your friends and tie up all your loose ends."

"Sweet! No more picky Nakamura-sensei!" Naruto danced around in circles. Sakura and Tenten were rather relieved at the news. They didn't like their school much, having only moved here when Miyuri went to University here. Everyone in the school were air heads, or at least the ones they'd met. Besides, it was worth not having to do homework.

"Get to your rooms and change, because were going out!" With a laugh, the whole family went to change into something more presentable and enjoyed their last few days in the big city, to a world of the unknown.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The screech echoed through the ritzy penthouse, on the other side of the city from the Haruno Apartment, far away. Uchiha Kuro sighed, letting out the long breath he had been holding. He had just proposed to his girlfriend a few minutes ago and invited her and her siblings to come live with them when he and his brood moved back to Konoha. As mushy as it seemed, he had met her in a parenting class two years ago and couldn't let her go. So he did the next best thing, and asked her to marry him, even if it was by phone. She hadn't seemed to mind.

"She accepted, Nii-chan?" Uchiha Hinata stuck her head out of the kitchen where she was cooking. She had lived with the Uchihas ever since she had been found on their doorstep fourteen years ago. At the age of Fifteen, She fit just as well into their little patch work family with her odd eyes and dark purple hair than as if she'd been related by blood to the Uchihas. She was shy, quiet and rather isolated, being the only female in the family for 4 years, but she was motherly to both Kuro and his little "brother".

"As you should be able to tell, from the loud shriek," Sasuke Uchiha was strumming his guitar in the corner of the apartment. He and Hinata had accompanied Kuro here for him to finish his university course and take over the Uchiha Corp. After the Disaster years ago, Kuro had always been under constant pressure. Even though he wasn't expect to take over the Corp. (That was Sasuke's position) he need to fill in for another 6 years, and then help Sasuke continue. Sasuke himself was rather indifferent with his future, all he wanted to do was hunt down his traitorous brother, Itachi. You see, even though Sasuke and Kuro were related by blood, they were only third cousins. He was the only Uchiha Survivor besides Hinata and Sasuke though, so Kuro was stuck raising them. Sasuke was a heart throb with raven hair and obsidian eyes, but the only thing he seemed to love was his patch work family, his guitar and the idea of revenge.

"She and her siblings will be living with us so BE NICE," Kuro directed the last part at Sasuke especially. He had a talent for scaring off girls, and his girlfriend-fiancée had two younger sisters she was looking after.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke waved him off, still strumming some chords.

"Dinner's ready," Hinata called cheerfully. She placed some bowls of steaming chicken stir-fry on the table while Sasuke lovingly put away his guitar and Kuro made his way to the table. They sat there in companionable silence, like almost every day. There was a different type of feel to the air, a feeling of excitement and anticipation filled the air.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hurry up!" Sakura had already slung her bags in the back of the rented car they were using. Naruto and Miyuri were already in the car, their stuff stowed away in the back.

"Be patient!" Tenten grunted as she dragged her bag down the grubby street, "It takes a long time to stick all the weapons in the right places!"

"Yeesh," Sakura rolled her eyes at her sister. Tenten loved her weapons and paid for her own martial arts lessons with her own money. She was pretty darn good at it as well. Sakura was a fighter too, but she preferred her fists and her needles which she kept strapped to her wrist. Tenten also flung her stuff over the back of the car and joined Miyuri in the front, while Sakura had to push Naruto off her seat.

They drove for hours past the luscious country side until they made it to a city, tucked into a quaint valley. Sakura, Miyuri and Tenten were glad when they had finally arrived. Naruto had decided that, after he finished "99 bottles of beer on the wall" and went straight into the Negatives, he'd start singing the "Song that gets on everybody's nerves." Sakura was pretty close to strangling him when the car stopped outside a huge mansion at the edge of town.

Sakura gasped as they got out of the car. The estate was huge! There were milky cherry blossoms in the front surrounding a crystal clear pool and emerald rolling hills in the background. The house itself was a picture straight out of a fairytale; a looming structure of mahogany styled in the old Victorian age. The whole place was protected by a wrought iron gate.

"Sugoi!" Tenten gasped. The place astonished her as well.

"Yay!" Without thinking, Sakura ran through the gate and started playing in the sakura blossoms. She loved Sakura blossoms; they remind her of her mother. Tenten yelped and followed her sister into the field.

Tenten found Sakura looking up in the fields with her arms spread wide and a look of pure euphoria. She relaxed and leaned against a tree, it had been so long since she'd seen her little sister like that; relaxed and peaceful. The city had really take its toll on her.

"It's so pretty, isn't it, Ten?" Sakura looked up at the sky contentedly. There was no answer, "Ten?" Sakura turned around, getting worried. No Tenten. She didn't have much time to think about it though, before she was gagged and darkness blanketed her senses.

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: How'd you like it? I know, it's evil to end on such a… grisly note but you'll just have to wait for the next chapters to find out! Reviewshappy menew chapters, so please review!

**I should warn you,** there will be some Major OCs in the story so if you don't like it, don't read. I hate god modeling so I definitely wont stick it in my stoies. If you have any problems about the fact I've changed a few last names, it'll all come together eventually, so don't worry, ok?

On a parting note; REVIEW!

Lub from,

Nyte


	2. The Katana

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!**

**Family love**

**By Nyteness**

"Kuro-kun!" Miyuri jumped out of the car, ecstatic to see her fiancé.

"Mii-koi," Kuro hugged her tightly

"So you're my onee-chan's fiancé," Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

"Ah, you must be Naruto," Kuro and Miyuri broke apart as Kuro stuck his hand out.

"Mhm!" Naruto nodded, "You gotta take good care of my onee-chan, you know, or me, Sakura, and Tenten'll stuff you like a pincushion."

"As if," Naruto turned to the dark haired boy that was behind Kuro. He was smirking indifferently.

"Why you-! Never insult my nee-chan's strength!" Naruto scowled and launched himself at Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" Miyuri screamed. She was holding him back by the collar.

"Nee-chan! Lemme go! He insulted Sake and Ten!" Naruto whined.

"Speaking of those two, where are your sisters?" Kuro asked. He had plenty about them from Miyuri.

"They're in the car," Miyuri said, "I think. . ."

"SAKURA! TENTEN!" Naruto stuck his head in the car, "They're not there!" Miyuri started to get worried.

"Oh damn! Where are those two!" Miyuri started to panic.

"Nii-chan! Come quick!" A pale eyed girl came panting out of the house.

"What is it, Hinata?" Sasuke turn to his sibling.

"I-Intruders; and th-they're not happy," Hinata stopped to catch her breath, "Oh H-Hello," She noticed Miyuri and Naruto standing there., "W-Watawashi wa Uchiha Hinata desu,"

"Hello Hinata-chan!" Miyuri smiled at her.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto took to her almost instantly.

"Who are these intruders?" Kuro asked.

"Th-They call themselves 'H-Haruno,'" No sooner had she said that, Miyuri groaned and Naruto snickered.

"I believe we've found your sisters," Kuro said with a smirk.

"Yes, You'd better take us to them quick," Miyuri sighed.

"I'll bring in the luggage," Naruto volunteered.

"You help him, Hina-chan, please; Sasuke, come with us," Kuro snapped with authority.

"Hai, Hai," Sasuke groaned and followed them into the estate, Naruto heft a few bags over his shoulder and looped Tenten's bag around his arm and proceeded to make his way up the drive way. Hinata followed him with the remaining bags.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Miyuri and Kuro were at a door. Sasuke pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the doors carefully. "This is where we keep intruders," Sasuke swung open the door to reveal. . .

"Hi Mi-nee-chan!" Sakura waved cheerfully over a bunch of unconscious men. Tenten was picking up her weapons.

"SAKURA! TENTEN! You two have a lot of explaining to do!" Miyuri towered over the two girls.

"S'not my fault they decided to chloroform us in the center of the garden," Sakura protested.

"How do you explain all this than?" Kuro asked, gesturing to all the unconscious guards.

"He tried to take away my special katana," Tenten replied, as if that explained everything. Miyuri looked extremely disgusted.

"Um. . ." Kuro said nothing as Tenten pulled a Katana from the wall. Realization dawn as she folded it up; and stuck it in her back pocket.

"Done yet?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Mhm, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Tenten snorted.

"Finally!" Sakura started walking around and pulling out needles, only about hands length long and extremely sharp, from various parts of the men's bodies.

"Acupuncture," Sasuke realized what she had done. She had hit the men in places that would render them unconscious or mute and paralyzed; only temporarily of course.

"Yep!" She rolled back her sleeve to show a shooter that would fire needles at will. After replacing her needles from the men's body she introduced herself to the 2 men in the room, "Watawashi wa Haruno Sakura desu."

"Watawashi wa Haruno Tenten desu," Tenten introduced herself as well

"Nice to meet you, I'm Uchiha Kuro and that's my little cousin, Sasuke," Kuro acted gentle but stiff. "I can see what Naruto meant by 'Stuff me like a pincushion.'"

"We're family, what can I say?" Tenten shrugged. They were used to Naruto's threats.

"Indeed; I can tell," Sasuke said with and an underlying insult.

"Actually, we're not related by blood, FYI," Sakura glared at Sasuke. He was hot, but no one was aloud to insult her baby brother!

** That's an insult to you idjeet. **Sakura also had an alter ego, one that wasn't happy with being cooped in a body. _Shut up!_ Sakura snapped back

"Anyways, We'd better get out to the dining room," Miyuri said hastily, "Who knows what Naruto'll do to Hinata?" Before she say any more, the two girls shot out the door.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

"Y'see, Naruto has a history with girls. . ." She said no more when Sasuke ran out as well.

"What's I say?" She turned to Kuro, bewildered.

"Let's just Sasuke is extremely protective of his sister," Kuro laughed a little. He wrapped his arms around Miyuri and nuzzled her neck, "But at last, some private time, eh?" Miyuri didn't say anything; actually she couldn't. Let's leave them now, shall we?

Meanwhile Sakura and Tenten were rush through the halls, following the sound of Naruto's voice. They were worried for which ever person who was left alone with Naruto for too long because, well . . . let's just say he has a way with words. A BAD way with words.

"NARUTO!" Both girls ran straight into the Living room where they found Naruto talking and Hinata . . . laughing?

"Hi Sake, Ten! I was just telling Hinata about the time you-" THONK; Sakura wacked him over the head. You see, Naruto was a great baby brother but he had the tendency to tell embarrassing stories about when they were growing up. He also conveniently forgot the parts where he acted like an idiot.

"Don't listen to him, what he says are never totally true anyways," Tenten told Hinata as Sakura started screeching at Naruto. "What'd he tell you? I'm Tenten, by the way,"

"He told me about how Sakura-san got her nickname. My name's Hinata," Hinata giggled.

"Then I suppose he conveniently forgot to tell you about the part when he himself got drunk?" Tenten laughed, "When Sakura accidentally found the bottle of Sake, she had found it in Naruto's hands. He was already completely plastered!" Tenten giggled as she remembered the hilarious things that Naruto had did, mainly mooning the neighbor's cat. She told Hinata all about what had really happened while the siblings bickered back and forth; like when Naruto had outrageously declared his love for the other next door neighbor and kissed her brother, who was just across the street, "I had to knock them out and do an emergency cleaning before Mi-nee-chan came home to make everything better. Needless to say, we weren't on good terms with the neighbors for a while."

"Such an Idiot," Tenten and Hinata looked to find Sasuke leaning on the frame of the doorway, smirking, "I heard everything."

"TENTEN-CHAN!" Sakura shrieked.

"What? You didn't want our new siblings not to know the true story right?" Tenten was a picture of complete innocence.

"Hey, hey, hey, why don't we properly introduce ourselves? I'll make drinks," Naruto offered but then paused for a second, "Where's your bar?"

"O-Over there," Hinata pointed shyly. She blushed and twiddled her fingers as she said this. Sakura and Tenten exchanged **looks** and grinned. Hinata had a thing for Naruto!

**Who'd fall for him?** Inner Sakura butted in with a snort. _Be nice! He is our younger brother! Besides, I think that's sweet. _**Alright, alright, they do make a cute couple.**

**"**Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. She snapped out of her trance and twitched in annoyance.

"WHAT!" She hollered, annoyed.

"What drink do you want?" He asked her impatiently.

"Lava flow, thanks," It was her favourite drink and Naruto made the best drinks.

"Innocent Passion for me," Tenten ordered.

"Thai Iced Tea, if you can," Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto glared at him.

"What do you want, Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"Umm… tea w-will be fine," She stuttered shyly.

"Oh come on Hinata-san, Naruto's one of the best!" Sakura winked at her.

"How about I make you a Rose de Mai cocktail?" Naruto suggested.

"O-ok," Hinata nodded. Naruto set to work and after a few minutes had drinks for them all. He handed out their respective drinks and sat down happily besides Hinata.

"I don't believe we've properly introduced ourselves yet," Tenten reclined elegantly on the couch. "I'm Tenten, and I'm going to be the oldest of the brood. Seventeen come March."

"Sakura, going to be Sixteen in March," she said in between sips.

"Uchiha Sasuke, going to be Sixteen in July," He grunted

"H-Hinata, F-Fifteen this D-December," Hinata smiled.

"Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Fifteen in 3 weeks!" Naruto grinned.

"Really?" Kuro and Miyuri rounded around the corner, looking slightly mussed up.

"Yep!" Naruto flashed them a peace sign.

"You made drinks? Can you make me a Wavebender?" Miyuri asked.

"Sure Nee-chan, You want anything Kuro-san?" Naruto put down his drink and headed towards the Bar again.

"Fresno Apricot Cooler, please and thank you," Kuro requested. He sat himself down beside the group slowely, while Miyuri just fell on the couch where Naruto used to sit, "And call me nii-san, that's what I'll be, eventually," Miyuri blushed.

"Did you guys set a date yet?" Sakura asked, balancing her drink on the table and leaning towards them.

"Some time in August, Probably near my birthday," Miyuri grinned.

"Oh by the way Kuro-san, where's Miyuri's ring?" Tenten asked, noting her sister's bare ring finger. She sent the look at Sakura, who immediately understood.

"I haven't got one yet," He replied.

"Come here for a sec, will you?" Sakura beckoned him out the door. She thrust their mother's ring towards him, "Mother always wanted Miyuri to be married and engaged by this ring, can you fulfill her wish?" She handed Kuro a white velvet box. He nodded and gulped audibly as he went back into the living room.

"Here you go, Kuro-san," He accepted the drink and drank it in one gulp.

"Mi-chan, I've got something to tell you. . ." every one was quiet as Kuro got down on one leg before a wide eyed Miyuri and gulped, "Make me the happiest person in the world; marry me please? I know I've asked you already, but I want it to be official."

Miyuri gasped and knocked him down with a hug, "OF COURSE!" She cried happily.

"Hey, that's Okaa-san's ring!" Naruto pointed to the ring

"Where'd you get it? Sakura-chan! Ten-chan!" Miyuri glomped them both.

"Ow, Mi-chan!" Tenten whined as she was squished.

"Lemme go!" Sakura squealed.

"We're going to be a happy family!" Naruto grinned. Hinata agreed with him shyly.

"NO!" Sasuke suddenly burst out. Everyone turn to look at him as he glared fiercely. "I do not want another bunch of idiots coming here!" he spat out as he glared at the newcomers.

"Sasuke-" Miyuri tried to talk to him.

"I WON'T!" Sasuke screamed. Here was the hag that was trying to take away his brother and his little sister and she was trying to comfort him! No one was going to do that to his family, not if he could help it.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Kuro glared at him, "be quiet-"

"You know what Nii-san, I hate to have such a bitch and her little whores come in here again and-"

"Don't talk about my Onee-chan like that," Sakura had stuck a needle in just the right place to keep Sasuke from talking. She glowered up at him for a few minutes. "If you weren't a selfish brat-"

"Sakura, that's enough," Tenten glared at him as she spoke to her sister, "I don't think we're welcome here anymore, so let's go back," Tenten said the last part meaningfully.

"Alright," Sakura agreed with her coldly. "Naruto, where's my bags?"

"F-Front foyer. C-can I t-tag along?" Hinata asked. She was clearly disgusted by her brother.

"Of course," Miyuri picked up her bags as well. She pecked Kuro on the cheek as she pulled out her cellphone and hit a speed dial button, "Hey Ino-chan, can you get Hime? Great, thanks. Hey Hime-chan, we need some help. Can you go to our old apartment and open it up for us? We're moving back. Yes, yes, we're in Konoha again. Yeah, it's the one above Aki we want. Ok, meet you there in an hour. Bye!" She snapped close her flip phone and turned to her siblings. "Let's go! We can visit the old places as well anyways. See you later Kuro-kun," With a wave, She, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata left. Before closing the door, Sakura poked her head back in.

"Remove the needle carefully, you might render him mute if you don't," Sakura waved and left as well.

"Sasuke, you're an Idiot," Kuro shook his head and left him, sulking and alone. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. What had he done?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N:AND CUT! Eh, done, finally! Cliffy much? I was going to write more but I wanted this up. Besides 2000+ isn't bad. I will have to warn you this will be updated sporadically because I also have _S'all Greek to me_ which is my main project right now ok? Thanks!**

**Review please! Everyone was so kind last chapter; the support was overwhelming.**

**Lotsa love**

**Nyte**


	3. The Dust Bunnies

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!**

**Family Love**

**By Nyteness**

"That stupid Teme!" Naruto raved as he pouted in the car. He, Tenten, Sakura, Miyuri and Hinata were sitting in the car driving into the town they had past earlier. The family had actually lived here before Miyuri had gone to college so they knew the town pretty well.

"W-Where are we going?" Hinata asked as she squirmed a bit. She was crammed right between Sakura and Naruto and owing to the fact that the car was kind of small, she was squished.

"We're going to one of the apartments we used to own," Tenten responded to the younger girls question serenely. Seeing the puzzled look on her face, she continued, "WE used to live here and we used operate four clubs; Fuyu, Natsu, Haru and Aki **(Winter, Summer, Spring and Fall)**. There are apartments over the clubs and we've rented them all out except for the one above Aki."

"O-oh," Hinata nodded in understanding, "T-Those clubs c-closed down f-four years ago, w-when we left. S-Sasuke-ni was p-pissed he c-couldn't go one l-last time,"

"Really? Which was his favorite," Sakura asked with a rather dangerous sparkle in her eyes.

"H-Haru," Hinata answered, a bit mystified why Sakura would ask.

"Well, he's not getting into my club!" Sakura growled. "No one talks about Nee-chan like that and gets away with it."

"Sakura-chan owns and operates that club, but only in spring when it's open," Naruto explained quietly to Hinata as Sakura fumed, in a rage.

Inner Sakura was having a field day ranting about why that no good traitor wouldn't be able to enter HER club. **I'll show him, no one insults my family and gets away with it! Not even Naruto!**

_You do realize he'll be part of the family soon. _Sakura, even though she was mad, had to be reasonable.

**Well, let him wait until the wedding. That or he apologizes!**

_For once, I completely agree with you._

**I mean, he may be hot and all, but he's an idiot! I can't believe some one with looks like that would. . . **Sakura tuned out her inner voice because it was going in directions that she didn't want to think about any more. She, instead, refocused on the conversation.

"So, we'll get you guys your uniforms and then we'll go on a shopping spree. And Tenten, you need to get out for once. You cannot stay at home!" Miyuri snapped.

"Ha!" Sakura laughed. "Are Ino-chan and Hime-san, going to meet us there?"

"How else are we supposed to get in?" Tenten snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Shaddup," Sakura stuck her tongue at her older sister.

"We're here!" Miyuri pulled up to a clean but unused building in the heart of the town. She parked the car in a side road and they all piled out of the car.

"Sakura!" Almost immediately after Sakura got out of the car, she was glomped by blond haired blur.

"Ino!" Sakura laughed as she hugged her best friend back. They had known each other from childhood, "Long time no see!"

Yamanaka Ino stepped back a little to take a good look at her friend. Ino was about Sakura's height, maybe a bit taller. She had long blond hair pulled back in a pony tail and one thick blond strand hanging in front of her face. Mischievously, she began to berate her best friend. "You're really slow at answering emails, you know? And the big city is far away, it's too expensive to send you mail! Course I haven't seen you for a while!" They laughed and hugged again.

"Well, I'm back now!" They separated as Ino greeted Tenten and Naruto. Meanwhile, Ino's older sister, Hime, was chatting a mile a minute with Miyuri.

"Onigosh, it's been so long! And guess what? I've got a boyfriend!" Hime was also about Miyuri's height. Those two had grown up together and knew each other better than anyone. Hime had wavy blond hair that flowed to about half way down her back and Ino's slate blue eyes. She was impeccably fashionable but she was a bit over enthusiastic about most things as well.

"And I'm engaged!" Miyuri laughed, "Oh, by the way, this is Hinata, my fiancé's little sister."

"Hello Hinata!" Ino grinned and hugged her as well. "We'll get to know each other soon enough so let's lay off the introductions at the moment, ne? C'mon!" She stole the keys from Hime's finger and unlocked a back door to the building.

"This is home, or one of them, anyways!" Tenten grinned as she made her way up a flight of dusty, unused stairs.

"Yep!" At the top, Ino unlocked another set of doors that opened to a wide and very sunny but dusty living room that was a bit out dated furniture-wise. Sunlight streamed through the windows that showed you the street below, highlighting the many layers of dust. One side of the room opened up to an empty kitchen and bar while the other side had 4 doors that had their owner's respective names on it.

"Home sweet home!" Naruto grinned as he flopped onto the couch, sneezing as he raised huge dust clouds.

"We really need a vacuum," Sakura remarked.

"Sh-should I stay to help?" Hinata asked, "Y-you might n-need it," She regarded the messy apartment with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, please, Hinata," Miyuri and Hime had started lugging up bags. Miyuri paused for a second to regard the dusty rooms when Hime promptly threw open a closet and pulled out some vacuums of varying sizes.

"Here's a vacuum for you three, Miyuri and I'll run the big vacuum and Hinata, it'd be great if you could sweep," Hime rapped out orders like a general, "You girls work in the rooms, we'll work out here, and Hinata, you cover the kitchen, please!"

"Ne, Hime-nee, what'll I do?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"You, Naruto, will bring up the bags. Then you can help Hinata-chan," Miyuri intervene. She looked expectantly at the teens, "Chop-chop! What are you waiting for, Christmas? Hang on a sec, okay Hinata; I'll give Kuro-kun a call." With that, the teens proceeded to their various tasks and worked until the apartment was spotless and rotten foodless. Apparently, Naruto had left some eggs, some oranges and some milk in the bar of the apartment for the four years they had left ("I didn't think it would turn bad!") so they had a hazardous waste problem going there. Exhausted by the end of the day, the Yamanaka siblings and Hinata had decided just to camp out in the apartment.

"Whew! I'm pooped!" a pajama wearing Ino exclaimed as she fell backwards onto her futon. Extras had been set up in Sakura's room because Tenten's room wasn't dust free just yet. They had underestimated the dust bunnies in her room so they would tackle it later. Meanwhile, the younger girls camped out in Sakura's room.

"I'll say. Dust bunnies are vicious," Tenten wrinkled her nose as she felt a sneeze coming on, "ACHOO!"

"Bl-bless y-you!" Hinata laughed. The door of the room suddenly swung open and Naruto poked his head in.

"Night, girls!" He looked around at the girls and grinned.

"ACK! Pervert!" Ino threw a pillow at him. You see, the girls were only wearing Pj's – rather light ones because of the warmer autumn weather.

"I'm gone, I'm gone!" Naruto ran out of the room with a second glance at a blushing pale eyed girl. As soon as he had left though, Sakura, Tenten and Ino burst into giggles. Hinata was left there clutching a pillow to her chest, looking completely bewildered and rather embarrassed.

"W-what?" the Uchiha could only look around, confused.

"The big fraud! He just wanted to see Hinata-chan in a nightgown!" Ino hooted.

"W-what!" Hinata blushed and even deeper shade of scarlet.

"As far as I can tell, he's pretty besotted with you," Tenten grinned as she nudged her soon to be sister-in-law. "And am I right with assuming the feelings are mutual?"

"W-what!" Hinata buried her face in the pillow she was clutching in a death hold.

"Leave Hinata alone!" Sakura smirked, "I think it's pretty obvious she does like our brother dearest."

"But honestly Hinata, do you like him?" Tenten grew serious.

"Y-yes," She squeaked. They could barely hear here through the pillow but they heard here and squealed with happiness.

"You guys make the cutest couple!" Ino giggled as all previous fatigue disappeared.

"My little brother is finally growing up!" Sakura sniffed dramatically, wiping away an imaginary tear. Inner Sakura was divided between absolute joy for her relatives and wonder over why anyone would like him.

"Good luck, Hinata, you'll need it to get through to that thick skulled idiot," Tenten took a more practical view of the situation. She loved her brother to pieces but let's face it, he's dense.

"I d-doubt S-Sasuke-n-nii-s-san would a-approve," Hinata was over whelmed at the response.

A metaphoric thundercloud formed over her head the mention of that name, "he's an IDIOT! Why should you care?" Sakura raged. Inner Sakura was coming out.

"Calm down before you destroy your newly cleaned room," Tenten quieted her sister down with reason; "he's still her brother, no matter how idiotic."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you talking about THE Sasuke Uchiha?" Ino asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah?" Sakura was puzzled beyond belief as Ino let out a loud girly shriek.

"Ohmigosh, Sasu-kun is back!" Ino got up and did a happy dance.

"Huh?" The other girls in the room looked at her, baffled.

"Don't tell me you don't remember, Saku!" Ino clasped her hand with starry eyes, "He was the one thing we fought over when we were 10, remember? He was so handsome and kawaii and mysterious and handsome and sooo dreamy! He-" She couldn't go any further when Sakura gagged.

"I WASTED THREE YEARS ON HIM!" Sakura looked wholly and entirely revolted.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun was cute and-"

"P-please bear in mind Th-this is my b-brother we're t-talking about," Hinata looked a bit disturbed by the talk.

"You know what? Let's just go to sleep. We're starting school on Monday," Tenten logically put an end to the conversation by rolling over and facing the wall.

"Good idea, Ten," Sakura also rolled over and turned off the lights. "If any one hears me puking in my dreams, don't say anything."

"I'm gonna dream about my Sasuke-kun tonight!" Ino smiled dreamily as she dropped off.

"O-Oyasumi," Hinata turned away and was about to doze off until Ino decided to remark:

"You think he'll date me if I asked real nicely?"

"INO!"

"Fine, fine!" And at last all was quiet at last in the little apartment in the heart of Konoha.

However, that peace did not last in the morning. The occupants of the apartment had awoke several minutes too late and ended up rushing around last minute. It also turned out that SOMEBODY forgot to do the shopping, so they were stuck eating from Naruto's humongous ramen stash and grabbing some money to buy lunch with. By the time the girls had finished their "breakfast" (Naruto had long since finished); they were going to be late.

"We're LATE!" Ino shrieked, "What are we gonna do?" She swung up her backpack that she had brought yesterday.

Tenten was fitting some weapons into her school uniform (a blue sailor top with a longer skirt, lined in white **A/N Think Fruits Basket, Arisa's uniform**)while she replied calmly. "Take the Vespas!" She and Sakura both finished putting away their concealed weapons as Ino clapped a hand on her forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you don't think, now let's go, or we'll be later than ever! I can just imagine the teacher say, "We're not off to a very good start, Miss Haruno"!" Sakura slung her back pack over her shoulder as she mimicked an old teachers voice, "By the way, Saucy-cakes is bringing your books, so don't worry. You can ride with Tenten."

"A-alright," The girls hurried outside where they opened a back garage and pulled out three shiny looking motor scooters. The motor scooters looked nothing liked a motorcycle; they were Vespas. Sakura's was pink and it purred as she started it up, while Tenten revved the engine of her forest green one. Ino's light blue scooter was in much better repair; it didn't make a sound while Ino started it. As soon as Hinata was safely on the back, the girls took of, breaking all the speeding records the world had. They had gotten their license a while back, when Scooters in Japan were a common thing.

"We'll make it!" Ino exclaimed as she parked her bike in the school parking lot and locked it up. Tenten and Sakura followed suit, helping a wind swept Hinata off the back of Tenten's Scooter. The girls wasted no time, Ino rushing to her home room while Sakura, Tenten and Hinata went to check in.

"I hope we're in the same class," Sakura remarked.

"You're lucky. You guys have each other, but I'm stuck on my own," Tenten pulled a face as they entered the office.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura and this is my Sister Haruno Tenten and our friend, Uchiha Hinata. We're new students here." Sakura bowed to the lady at the desk.

"Well, welcome to Kage High school. I'm Shizune and if you have any concerns, feel free to ask me. Here are your schedules," She handed them some sheets of paper. "There are the details for your homeroom classes and a map of the school, plus some basic ground rules. You had better hurry, First period starts soon." Bowing to Shizune, the trio left the office fairly glumly.

"See you!" Tenten waved her hand as she walked towards the south wing of the school where most of her classes would be. She was a third year student.

"Well let's go face the music," Sakura whispered to Hinata as they made their way down the west wing where the second year students were. "I'm looking for 2C,"

"M-me too," They passed a few doors until they neared the end of the hall way where the shiny brass plaque above the door declared the class 2C. Gulping, they slid the shoji door open.

"ATTENTION! Our new students have arrived," the teacher of the class was a crimson eyed woman who looked rather menacing. "Welcome girls, I am Yuuhi Kurenai, and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher. Come up here and introduced yourselves."

"Watawashi wa Haruno Sakura desu. It's nice to meet you," Sakura bowed to the class as wolf whistles rang out and people began muttering around her.

"She's cute,"

"Look at her hair!"

"Look at her forehead," The last remark was like a slap in the face to Sakura.

"Sakura! Over here!" It was Ino, who was desperately trying to get her attention.

"Since you already seem to know Yamanaka-san, you can go sit with her." Kurenai-sensei gestured to the back.

"W-Watawashi wa U-Uchiha Hinata desu," Hinata bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you," Again, whispers started.

"Uchiha? No way!"

"She looks like a Hyuuga,"

"She's adopted." The last remark caused heads to turn as Sakura narrowed her eyes. Uchiha Sasuke was leaning back in his chair, looking like a brick.

"Ohayo Nii-san," Hinata smiled slightly.

"Here are your books." Sasuke hurled Hinata a book bag which she caught with surprising precision.

"Very well. Why don't you sit on the other side of Yamanaka-san, between her and Uzumaki-san?" She pointed to the last empty seat in the class. Hinata nodded and made her way down the aisle, greeting Naruto as she sat down amidst the stunned silence.

"Anyways, we were working on math so you can get those books out now," Kurenai-sensei started writing a very complicated math problem on the board. "Who can tell me what X is in 2X+6/3+x-2387+63/911?" The rest of the period was focused on working out the complicated problem. All that could be heard was the scratching of pencils and occasional rustle of papers – Kurenai-sensei was a grilling task master.

Meanwhile, in the south wing a certain third year was standing in front of another sliding door with 3A on the brass plate above the door. What she saw was complete chaos. Spitballs, paper airplanes and notes flew all over the classroom while people held their heads low and talked in loud voices. The teacher of the class didn't even notice her walk in; he was crying far too loud. As the door slid close behind her, she got hit in the head by three spit balls. Disgusted, She was about to pull out some of her shuriken when she noticed a blond girl making her way towards her.

"You must be new," Amidst the chaos, a blond haired girl with her hair up in four ponytails made her way towards Tenten. Despite the flying debris, it seemed to always miss her as Tenten was still cleaning the spitballs out of her hair.

"Yeah, I am. How can you tell?" Tenten asked, "I'm Haruno Tenten, by the way."

"Sabukano Temari. Follow me; it'll be easier to talk over here." She led Tenten to a barricade of desks in the corner of the room where the noise was less and there were virtually no spitballs flying around. Inside the makeshift fort, a tall boy who completely violated the dress code by wearing a long trench coat and sunglasses was waiting while a boy that wore purple make up all over his face was shooting spitballs at anyone who came within a meter of the fort.

"So you're the newbie. Gai-sensei did mention a new student a while ago," He sneered at Tenten, making his make wrinkle. "Did you like my three presents?"

"They were immature and idiotic, Make up man," Tenten responded shortly, "Just be glad your sister came along when she did, or you would have been a pincushion," To show she was serious, she showed the several shurikens strapped onto her arm.

"Bugger off Kankuro," Temari snarled.

He gave us another glare as he left. His last words were: "it's Kabuki paint, not make up!"

"Suuuure, we believe him," Temari rolled her eyes as she dismissed him with a flick of her wrist, "That was my idiot of a brother, Kankuro. This is my Boyfriend, Aburame Shino." The silent boy with the long trench coat just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anyways, how did you know I'm new?" Tenten asked.

"Because you were standing up like a target." She said a matter-a-fact-ly.

"Any idiot that would have tried would had been hit with one of my weapons," Tenten growled. Temari caught the flash of a few of the several weapons Tenten was wearing and grinned.

"I like the way you think," Temari smirked. "Wait till you meet my little brother and his girlfriend, you'll fit right in."

"Neat. How old is he?"

"He's fifteen, along with his girlfriend."

"So are my little siblings. That's interesting." A spit ball flew over their heads as she spoke, splattering itself on the wall. They stood up and glared at the offender who quickly apologized at the sight of Temari's fierce look and Tenten's kunai that was spinning about absently.

"Is it always like this?" Tenten complained as they went back down.

"After we finish lessons, yeah. Gai sensei loves his youth," Temari shook her head despairingly. The girls spent the rest of the period chatting up a storm and chucking the occasional shuriken towards whoever was fool hardy enough to throw something at them.

For both grades, the next two periods passed without incident. Sakura completely ignored Sasuke for whatever reason and was completely dismayed at the fact she had every morning class with him. Hinata, Naruto and Ino were in only two out of three classes with her and they had plenty of fun teasing her about it. Tenten spent the next classes in a more controlled environment but still, the occasional spit ball found its way into her signature buns. The lunch bell had never sounded so sweet as the whole group made their way out of their respective classrooms and into the cafeteria/canteen to buy lunch.

"Hey! Sake!" Sakura whipped her head around to glare at her older sister. Inside however, she was glad to see her, even if she did yell her hated nick name to the whole school!

"Tennie!" Sakura grinned. She, Hinata, Naruto and Ino were in line, buying their lunches in the cafeteria. Tenten and Temari squeezed into line with them as Tenten rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"Hi guys," Tenten grinned. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Sabukano Temari."

"Hey."

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you Gaara's sister?" Ino asked.

"Yep! You know my little brother?"

"Uh huh. He's dating a friend of mine,"

"Oh! You know Kai?"

"Yep," Ino turned around and started berating the new student's who were just standing there and looking at her, confused, "Hurry up! The sooner we buy our lunch, the sooner you get introduced!" With a laugh, the sextet picked up their lunches and walked to one of the big tables where a girl and a boy were arguing VERY loudly while another couple was just sitting and eating while holding hands. There was another boy who was surrounded by girls but he looked like he was falling asleep.

"Guys!" Ino hollered as she waved to them frantically. She started making her way towards the group while the others followed suit.

"I tell you, Cats are so much better than dogs!" The arguing girl was screaming at the boy.

"Why would you want a fat feline instead of a loyal canine like a dog!" He retorted.

"Fat feline! I resent that! Yuki weighs less than Akamaru AND she's smarter!"

"Yeah, well. . . Akamaru eats more!"

"That's not a good thing, dummy!" The girl rolled her eyes and turned to look at Ino. She had a muscular build but she was short. Her layered brown hair curled out, just covering her blue eyes. "We're done. Oh hey, you have new friends! I'm Nekonee Natsuko, or just plain Natsu." She extended her hand happily.

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Haruno Tenten,"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"U-Uchiha H-Hinata,"

"That's my bone-headed, dog obsessed boyfriend, Kiba over there," Natsu indicated the boy she had been arguing with earlier.

"HEY! You're cat obsessed!" He barked back **(No pun intended)**

"Minor, insignificant detail," Natsu dismissed him with a flick of her wrist.

"He's right, ya know," Ino laughed as the couple got into another argument over if it was better to be cat obsessed or dog obsessed. "Don't worry, they're always like that."

"Anyways, he's my little brother, Gaara," Temari indicated the silent couple. Gaara, the red head, nodded coolly at them and continued eating soup while sending death glares at the girls crowding around the sleeping guy.

"They don't like being quiet, now do they?" The girl sitting beside Gaara said quietly but with an underlying threat.

"Who are you talking about, them or them?" Naruto indicated the arguing couple.

"Both. I'm Nekonee Kaijuuonna, or just Kai, I heard your introductions," Kai smiled at them while a vein was throbbing in her temple, "If some one doesn't shut them up soon I'll-"

"I'm all over it," Ino was getting up but as an after thought asked Tenten, "Can I borrow a Katana?"

"Sure," Tenten snapped together her Katana from her back pocket and handed it to Ino, "This should be good" She whispered to Sakura, who mutely agreed.

"Alright you girls that can't SHUT UP, I want you up and out of here NOW!" Ino glared fiercely at the fan club that started complaining.

"It's, like, a free country!" The ring leader, who was hanging off his neck, snapped.

"Where people have a right to breath, Michiko, you're choking him. Now leave him alone or I won't be responsible for my actions," Ino was pissed off at the girls and she held the Katana close to Michiko's neck. Frightened, the fan girls scurried away, sending looks of longing back towards the guy.

"Feh, troublesome women," The guy opened his eyes and rubbed he back of his neck.

"Just be glad I got you out of that," Ino snapped.

"What happened to the rest of your fan girls, Shikamaru?" Temari leaned toward him, stealing a fry as she asked.

"They're chasing another guy, Uchiha I think his last name was,"

"O-Oh n-no!" Hinata clasped a hand on her fore head, "N-not again!"

"I'll go find him, ok Hinata-chan?" Naruto laid a hand on the shy girl's arm as he muttered in an under tone, "I still have a score to settle with him!"

"I'm going with you!" Ino exclaimed as she jumped up happily. "Sasu-kuuuuuun," She sighed dreamily, causing a vein to pop in Sakura, Shikamaru, and Tenten's forehead.

"No need," Kiba held his nose, "my extra sharp nose can smell their cheap perfume coming our way."

"You don't need a sharp nose to smell them, they're right over there," Natsu pointed to a black crowd pouring through the doors. In the center, a very harassed looking Sasuke Uchiha pushed his way towards them.

"There you are, Hinata. Here, Kuro made this for you," He finally reached them when the fan girls started fawning over Shikamaru.

"Th-thank you," Hinata muttered.

"Hey teme, you and I have a score to settle," Naruto poked his shoulder as he squatted on the table pushing his face closer to Sasuke's. Sasuke turn around but then-

The sound of the breaking hearts almost drown out Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kai, Temari and Natsu's mirth. Ino's wails, however, did the job just fine.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How dare you steal my Sasu-kun's first kiss!" Ino wailed. For yes, Naruto and Sasuke had their lips firmly planted against the others and they looked 200 disgusted as well.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWW!" Naruto started jumping up and down as he sprinted down to the bath rooms faster than you could say "Disgusting"

"I never want to experience that again," Sasuke wiped his lips as he drank the bottle a giggling Hinata gave him.

"Jeez, Uchiha, I know you swing that way, but with Naruto?" Sakura grinned.

"Shut up, whore," he snapped bad tempered.

"Make me," She retorted.

"Hey! Don't talk about Sasu-kun like that!" This time, it wasn't Ino that said that; oh no, she was too busy being torn between defending her best friend and defending her crush. It was Ami, the biggest slut in the school.

"I can talk to him in anyway that I want, slut." Sakura snorted, not caring the least.

"You shut up!" Ami moved forward to slap Sakura when a Katana started straying dangerously close to her face. Ami spun around to face Hinata, who had took it from Ino's lose grasp and was holding it in an experienced position.

"Do not even think of touching my sister," Sasuke commanded coolly. Ami did say anything because she couldn't. Sakura had fired another needle at her to paralyze her mouth muscles.

"Leave us in peace and I'll take the needle out," Sakura ordered sternly.

"Fine!" A girl with a huge orange afro started stomping away, pulling Ami along with her.

"You might not want to-" The needle fell from Ami's mouth but Ami still didn't open her lips. Sakura shrugged as she wound it back up; the needle had still been attached to her by some twine. "Pull her away that fast. She won't be able to talk for the rest of the lunch period. Oh well, all the more better for us."

"Nice, Sake," Tenten smirked she dodged a swipe from the aforementioned girl.

"Shaddup!" Sakura chomped away at her pizza looking really pissed.

**That idiot still has our needle!** Sakura rolled back her sleeve and gasp when she found that her inner voice was right, she was missing one of her 35 needles. See, to normal person, it wouldn't be such a big deal right? Then again, who does carry around sharp needles with them? (Don't answer that) Anyways, they were a gift from the family and they were impossibly hard to make as well, so almost every need had a piece of twine attached to it.

"Uchiha-san? Can you give me back my needle from yesterday?" she asked politely.

"Let me think about it, no!" Sasuke snapped. She had insulted and humiliated with that infernal thing and now she thinks she's going to get it back? Not a snowball's chance in hell!

"I'll- I'll fight you for it!" Sakura declared.

"No way Forehead girl," He instantly wasn't able to move as Sakura fired off shots in succession, keeping him from moving his arms or legs. Sakura, in turn, found herself closer than she'd like to be to Sasuke.

"Give it back now," She whispered dangerously

"Never," he growled in response, but as she stared even deeper into his coal black eyes they leaned forward, and he kissed her, for the cafeteria to see.

**A/n: and that's a wrap! Did I leave enough a cliffy there? Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens!**

**If anyone can actually solve that math problem (don't know if it's even possible) I'll write them a one shot with any pairing so long as it's het. **

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. It means a lot that you took the time to write something down for me. It inspires me to write more!**

**I hope you don't mind the OC's in here but as I told you, the OCs play a pretty big part. So I can't remove them. Besides, Kiba and Gaara deserve a little love!**

**As a warning, my updates will be sporadic because my main story is _S'all Greek to me_ (check it out if you like this one) but I will write this when ever I get the urge to. As a side note, you'll find Natsu and Kai in _Greek_ as well.**

**Ciao!**

**Nyte**


End file.
